ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Scythe (Earth-666)
This is the The Powerful Lords Version, you might be looking for Black Scythe, Bryce Bowmann: Origins version Black Scythe (Formerly Bryce Bowmann)is a corrupted Human from the planet Earth.He used to be Bryce Bowmann but he went rouge. He's one of The 5 Powerful Lords Appearance Black Scythe has dark brown-green-grey skin. He has a grey skull design painted on his face. He is 6'2" and buff. His eyes are a deep, glowing violet. He wears a black hood with a cape, whose underside is dark purple. He wears black arm bands on his forearms and smaller ones under his shoulders. His torso is exposed through a hole in the front of his cloak. Scythe wears black pants and a black metallic belt. He has the Beta Rune on his chest, just above a silver chest piece. Powers Black Scythe's main power is Chaos Mana control. He uses this in various ways, such as summoning Chaos Mana creatures, throwing Chaos Mana disks, firing Chaos Mana blasts etc. His secondary power is Black Magic. Black magic is more complicated and more deadly than regular spells and whatnot. Next on the list is a staff called 'Eternal Suffering'. The final power is his his Beta Rune. He has a small amount of enhanced agility as well as other aspects that may be enhanced via magic. History Pre-Becoming Black Scythe Unknown As Black Scythe As all Powerful LOrds, he was a hero at the start, but went rouge. together with the others he conquered Dimension 51 and went to to enslave the rest of the universe. His own goal is unknown, but it's not the same as the others. UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe He appears near the end of season 1. In an episode he is thought to be killed by Dark Essesnce, but it turns out to be Ulti. He later appears in the same episode. He can also be seen in later episodes when taking over Viscosia. In Season 2, he goes trough a little struggle with himself, realising he no longer wants to be a part of the Powerful LOrds. After finding out his Loved One is still alive, he decides to drop it all and go back, but he is stabbed by an old enemy. Origin Black Scythe grew up as Bryce Bowman in Dimension 51. He got to the age of about twenty-three when he started to study Black Magic. He had very little control over it at the time, but slowly learned more and more. By the age of 14 he began to understand the darkness of the Magic he was dealing with. He then decided to stop with Black Magic and pursue Mana. He unfortunately was trained by Arthor Domnius Gamiam, a mage skilled in Chaos Mana. Bowman learned how to handle Chaos Mana and manipulate it in the ways listed above. The use of Chaos Mana corrupted his mind, causing him to return to wielding Black Magic. This use of the two evil magics tainted his mind further, and changed his skin to a dark, green-grey. The corruption in his mind caused him to forget his true identity, so he began calling himself Black Scythe. Soon after, he met the esteemed Bezel and trained under him for a short time. When he decided to leave, Bezel gave him the staff 'Eteral Suffering'. Scythe used this power to seek out the Beta Rune, and obtained it quite easily. At the age of 16, he joined up with the Powerful Lords to protect his homeworld against Demonous, but soon went rouge after that. Personality Black Scythe has a sardonic personality, constantly making remarks that would be considered rude, but he says them in a sarcastic way. He is very prideful: always talking about his 'accomplishments' and the fact that he was personally handed the Eternal Suffering from Bezel. He will come across as arrogant as well. He often toys with his opponents, mocking their various fighting styles and "lack of ability for victory". He will often try to find the worst way for him to kill/injure his opponents, being one of the cruelest beings in existence (mostly due to the corrupted mind). Equipment The Eternal Suffering The "Suffering" channels black magic into a more usable form. Since Black Scythe is a master of black magic, it allows him to perform spells effortlessly. The Beta Rune The Beta Rune is a Rune that enhances the natural strength, speed, endurance, and durability of its user to around that of 200%. Weaknesses His arrogance can be used to the advantage of his enemies, as well as bringing up his lost loved ones. This causes him to become angry and irrational, and will not make proper decisions while like this. Appearances Powerful Lords: Origins/Speedair *Speedair: Downfall of a Hero (first appearance) UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *Eons (Shadow Only) (Cameo) *Last Pieces (Official First Appearance) *Destruction (UPOTU) *Who Am I Gallery Black Scythe.png|Black Scythe Beta Rune.png|The Beta Rune Eternal Suffering.png|The 'Eternal Suffering' staff Trivia *This Article was made seperate from the Black Scythe article since Bryce Bowmann: Origins is not related to the Powerful Lord Franchise and Earth-666. *This Black Scythe is very simmilar to the BBO one, but his origin was chamged a little. *Black Scythe was killed on screen due to Brywarrior, the brains behind the character decided that he no longer wants to take part in this franchise. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Powerful Lords Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Brywarrior Category:Reo 54 Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Human Males